En el baño
by chindasvinta
Summary: Ciel ha cumplido 15 años y está dejando de ser un niño. Como siempre, Sebastian está a su disposición para orientarle en ese proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. ( BASADO EN EL ANIME KUROSHITSUJI .)**

**NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

**NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18.**

**SI ALGUIEN QUIERE CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA O QUIERE DAR SU VERSIÓN, ES BIENBENIDO/A!!**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, Y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS DE CÓMO QUERRIAIS QUE CONTINUARA LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS!!**

**EN EL BAÑO**

Ciel se sentía extraño esa noche. Desorientado y mareado, como una frágil barquita en el océano enfurecido y traicionero que era su vida. Tumbado en la cama intentaba serenarse y poner en orden la marabunta de sucesos del día, sus obligaciones, sus tareas pendientes y su agenda semanal que parecía ser un monstruo esperando a devorarlo. Y todo ello sin contar con su principal ocupación, ser el perro guardián de la reina.¿ No era todo aquello demasiada responsabilidad para un chico de 15 años? Una leve taquicardia comenzó a perturbar su corazón, y pensó que necesitaba serenarse si no quería que Sebastian, su solícito mayordomo, apareciese en su habitación inmediatamente tras percibir que su amo no se encontraba bien. Una, dos, tres respiraciones profundas y sus pulsaciones comenzaron a normalizarse. Eso estaba mejor. Sebastian era lo último que quería en aquel momento. Necesitaba al menos unos minutos para poder confrontarlo. Se rió de si mismo. Era lo que le faltaba, ¡necesitaba prepararse para ver a su propio mayordomo! Ciel se encogió un poco más sobre las sábanas, contrayendo su cuerpo de adolescente delgado y pálido, pequeño para su edad, pero definitivamente ya no el de un niño. No, ya no era un niño, y Sebastian había podido dar fe de ello hacía dos días, a la hora del baño. El recuerdo cruzó la mente del chico como un relámpago, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, como para ahuyentar la vergüenza que le desbordaba.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquello? ¿Cómo? Pero en aquel momento, pareció ser algo normal, cotidiano, como si siempre hubiera pasado y siempre fuera a pasar. Como un hecho más dentro del continuo de los insignificantes sucesos del día, absolutamente normal.

Ciel volvió a recordar aquel momento de una forma tan vívida que le pareció estar reviviéndolo, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. Recordó como se había sumergido en la bañera mientras Sebastian preparaba la ropa limpia, y rebuscaba entre los frascos hasta encontrar la pastilla de jabón que frotaría con la esponja antes de empaparla en el agua , como acostumbraba. Recordaba como empezó a frotarle el cuello con parsimonia y suavidad, hasta que de pronto notó como su mano se detenía.

-Bocchan, está tenso, parece que ha tenido hoy un día _especialmente_ malo- la ironía bailaba en su voz.- ¿Le apetecería un masaje relajante, señor?

- Esta bien- contestó el chico tras un instante de duda. Y a partir de ese momento, todo dejó de ser mecánico y previsto, como lo había sido siempre. Las manos desnudas del mayordomo se posaron en la espalda del muchacho y comenzaron a ejecutar movimientos circulares, suaves y lentos, aunque firmes. Ciel empezó a sentirse extraño y excitado como no lo había estado jamás, y de pronto un leve jadeo escapó de su boca. Se sentía extraño, febril, alterado , necesitaba algo pero no sabía qué.

- Bocchan- el susurro de Sebastian sonó a un palmo de la oreja de Ciel- ¿quiere que continúe ?-Éste lo observó de reojo para ver en sus labios la típica sonrisa enigmática. Ciel asintió y las manos del mayordomo se deslizaron hasta su pecho, para sumergirse después en el agua y rodear con sus dedos el miembro del chico. Su sorpresa inicial pronto se derritió en el placer de la caricia nunca experimentada. El jadeo se hizo ostensible y continuo, hasta que una de las manos de Sebastian resurgió del agua para tapar los labios de Ciel.

- Shhhh, Bocchan, se que es muy placentero, pero no tan alto, no querrá que los demás se enteren,¿ verdad?- haciendo clara alusión al resto de los criados, Sebastian jugueteó con sus dedos entre los labios del chico, a la vez que su otro brazo continuaba con la suave y enloquecedora candencia . Hasta que Ciel mordió los dedos del sirviente y su cuerpo se tensó, para después quedar lánguido y relajado.

- Muy bien…susurró de nuevo la voz acariciadora del mayordomo- ahora se siente mejor,¿ verdad Bocchan?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- fue la única pregunta que cruzó la mente de Ciel al cabo de unos momentos. Cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de Sebastian- ¿esto también es estética?

- El placer es lo más estético que hay… y por otra parte- Ciel pudo sentir como aquella sonrisa extraña se dibujaba de nuevo en los labios de su mayordomo- usted lo necesitaba Bocchan. Ahora su mente y su cuerpo están descansados y tranquilos, y pueden hacer frente a la semana de trabajo que tiene por delante, ¿no es así, señor?

Ante el silencio, Sebastian continuó con su discurso:

-Como habrá notado, señor, ya no es un niño, su cuerpo ha cambiado y ahora tiene otras… necesidades.-la mano de Sebastian acarició el cabello húmedo de Ciel- ¿Y qué tipo de sirviente sería yo si no pudiera satisfacerlas?

-Además, si le parece bien, señor, creo que debería encargarme de mostrarle ciertos rudimentos en lo que a placeres físicos se refiere. ¿No está de acuerdo, señor?- a esas alturas, las pupilas del demonio se habían convertido en dos finas rayas sobre un iris rojo y brillante.- Porque… no querrá llegar a la noche de bodas sin haberse librado del obstáculo de la inexperiencia, ¿verdad?

Ciel escuchaba vagamente las palabras de su mayordomo, incapaz de apartar su atención de los labios de su interlocutor, perfectos e invitadores, que escondían aquella dentadura blanca y también perfecta, excepto por los colmillos, demasiado afilados para ser humanos. Y allí estaba el joven, demasiado asustado y demasiado atraído como para moverse, como un ratoncillo hechizado por la serpiente que lo iba a devorar, mientras el agua se enfriaba a su alrededor, en la bañera.

El hilo de sus recuerdos se desvaneció cuando unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su dormitorio y una voz suave lo trajo de golpe al presente sin aviso:

-¿Bocchan…?

CONTINUARÁ....


	2. Chapter 2

N de la A:_ Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo. La verdad es que me está quedando más dramático y oscuro de lo que pensaba en un principio. Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me hace mucha ilu que disfrutéis con esta historia, de hecho, intento escribir lo que a mí me gustaría _

_Como siempre, advierto que no es recomendada para menores de 18, y , como dije en el anterior capi, si alguien quiere aportar su versión/continuación de la historia es bienvenid, ya que esto es un fic abierto._

_Sugerencias y observaciones son bienvenidas!_

EN EL DORMITORIO

-¿Bocchan?...- la voz de Sebastian sonó una vez más desde el otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Ciel se incorporó en la cama como un resorte, su mente en blanco, cegada por la confusión.¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuanto más pensaba en lo sucedido en el baño, mas extraño le parecía. En todo el rato que llevaba tumbado en la cama había analizado el suceso unos cuantos cientos de veces, desde todos los ángulos posibles, o eso le parecía a él. Y cuanto más lo analizaba más raro se le antojaba, mas inapropiado y fuera de lugar, mas escandaloso. Quería convencerse de que había estado bajo el influjo del demonio, esa era la única explicación, por eso consintió, por eso se mostró tan dócil ante los avances del sirviente…

Pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le traía otros recuerdos… una parte de él siempre se había sentido vacía en las contadas ocasiones en las que Sebastian se ausentaba, una especie de indefinido y nebuloso deseo de proximidad, de protección y cobijo lo ataba imperceptiblemente al mayordomo con una intensidad soterrada que él procuraba ignorar. Era ese niño herido, solo y angustiado que llevaba dentro, el que aullaba de miedo cada vez que el mayordomo desaparecía de su vista, ese pequeño vampiro que vivía en él, que siempre quería más, y al que no le bastaba con nada. Ese horrible pequeño monstruo que había nacido en aquellos días oscuros de sufrimiento.

Ciel había crecido, y el pequeño monstruo con él. Y ahora su ambición no conocía límites; su miedo a desaparecer en las llamas del infierno tampoco. Antes se conformaba con que Sebastian lo sirviera, lo cuidara, fuera su padre, su madre, su apoyo , su fuerza, su todo. Pero ya no le bastaba, ahora necesitaba que además lo quisiera, lo deseara con toda su fuerza de ser sobrenatural. "_Porque así, a lo mejor,-_pensaba el pequeño monstruo_- no será capaz de devorar tu alma cuando todo se acabe, y con un poco de suerte quizá te cuide por toda la eternidad… después de todo, Ciel, sólo eres un pobre muñeco roto que siempre necesitará a alguien que lo mantenga en pie…"_

-¡Cállate!- la voz de Ciel resonó en la habitación, y al abrir los ojos encontró a su sirviente inclinado sobre él observándole atentamente.

-Bocchan, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Necesito… voy a vomitar- respondió Ciel con un hilo de voz.

Inmediatamente Sebastian lo incorporó mientras con una mano le acercaba una pequeña bacina . Una vez Ciel hubo terminado, el mayordomo le levantó la barbilla para limpiar sus labios con un pañuelo, que inmediatamente se llevó junto con el recipiente para volver con un vaso de agua y una infusión.

- Enjuáguese con esto, Bocchan. La tisana le sentará bien.- Sebastian consultó su reloj- Ya es tarde, con su permiso, le _ayudaré_ a ponerse el camisón- y acto seguido comenzó a desvestir al chico, deslizando sus dedos por los botones de su indumentaria, hasta que esta quedó apilada en un pulcro montón sobre la cómoda. La habitual máscara inexpresiva había vuelto a posarse sobre las facciones del chico, pero por poco tiempo. Una vez desnudo, no pareció que la intención de Sebastian fuera vestirlo con el camisón. En vez de eso, lo tumbó en el lecho boca abajo.

-Bocchan, dado su estado, me tomaré la libertad de aplicarle un masaje relajante. Sin duda le ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

-¿ Un masaje… como el de la otra vez?- la voz de Ciel sonaba con una extraña mezcla de pánico y anticipación.

-No- dos guantes blancos cayeron sobre la cama ante los ojos del muchacho, e inmediatamente después las manos desnudas de Sebastian se posaron sobre su espalda- Esta vez será diferente.- Las manos comenzaron a bajar hasta detenerse en las nalgas, acariciándolas con movimientos suaves pero firmes. Todos los pensamientos que habían estado perturbando la mente de Ciel hasta entonces volaron en ese preciso instante. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover las caderas contra el colchón para sentir el inmenso placer de su miembro endureciéndose contra las sábanas. Y todo se convirtió en un caos de sensaciones; las manos de Sebastian recorriendo su cuerpo delgado en una caricia interminable , su lengua marcando senderos húmedos en su piel, despertando placer en lugares que había ignorado durante sus 15 años de vida, encendiendo sentidos que jamás pensó que tuviera.

Ciel había vivido encerrado en su mente durante los últimos años, y ahora Sebastian se estaba encargando de despertar su cuerpo.

-Es bueno para un joven de su clase, señor…- la voz de Sebastian sonaba para Ciel más oscura de lo habitual, ligeramente ronca- el probar todo tipo de experiencias, para que, llegado el momento, pueda satisfacer a su futura compañera. Cuantas más experiencias acumule, mejor comprensión del placer tendrá… en todos sus sentidos.

Diciendo esto, Sebastian abrió las nalgas de su amo, e introdujo dos dedos en él, con sumo cuidado, iniciando un movimiento rítmico.

El cuerpo de Ciel se tensó, y mordiéndose los labios, decidió que no pensaba gritar, no iba a darle esa victoria al sirviente. Entonces Sebastian retiró los dedos , se tumbó por completo encima del chico y éste pudo sentir el miembro duro y palpitante del demonio entre sus nalgas. No, no iba a gritar, podía soportar el dolor perfectamente.

Bocchan…- la voz de Sebastian goteó húmeda a centímetros del oído de Ciel- ahora voy a mostrarle cómo el dolor forma parte del placer… espero que disfrute de esta lección práctica.

Sin otro preámbulo, Sebastian penetró al joven, pero tras dos o tres bruscos embates, Ciel no pudo más que gritar, el eco de su voz resonando en la noche a través de los pasillos de la mansión. Al cabo de un rato los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en jadeos de placer por ser poseído, por sentir a Sebastian sobre él , dentro de él, por ser el centro de su atención más allá de todo lo imaginable y lo permitido. Era el pequeño engendro dentro de Ciel el que gritaba en éxtasis.

Esta vez Sebastian no se molestó en amortiguar los gritos del joven tapándole la boca con su mano, acaso en un intento de humillarlo ante los demás, pensó el chico. Una instantánea fugaz pasó por su mente: las caras de extrañeza de los criados, y el demonio entregado como cada día a su papel de sirviente solícito y modélico, con su sonrisa habitual, como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Basta!... ¡No puedo más!- el dolor se estaba haciendo casi insoportable, y había vuelto a eclipsar el placer que había estado sintiendo hasta el momento. A su espalda, la voz del mayordomo sonó grave y entrecortada por el movimiento:

- ¿Acaso el heredero de los Panthomhive… no puede soportar una ligera incomodidad como es esta…Bocchan?

Sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, Ciel supo qué clase de mirada le estaban dedicando los enrojecidos ojos del demonio en ese instante: desaprobación aderezada con un ligero toque de desprecio. Y aquello le hirió más que cualquier violación de su cuerpo.

-¡ Detente! ¡¡Es una orden!!

Ante ese grito enfurecido, Sebastian cesó el movimiento, pero no hizo ademán de salir del cuerpo del joven. Las manos como garras sobre sus caderas impedían a Ciel cualquier movimiento de escape.

-¡Sal!¡ Fuera de aquí, maldito bastardo! ¡¡¡Fuera!!! ¡Es una orden!

Ante tales palabras Sebastian no pudo más que liberar a su presa, recoger su ropa y salir de la habitación silenciosamente. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se hubo cerrado, Ciel no pudo reprimir más las amargas lágrimas que habían estado pugnando por salir, en un llanto silencioso y lleno de rabia que lo mantuvo despierto gran parte de la noche. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Y en medio del sufrimiento recordó las palabras de su intuitiva tía Marchioness durante su última visita: _Ese mayordomo tuyo… no deberías depender tanto de él. No me gusta cómo te mira. Tampoco me gusta como le miras tú a él. Mantener esa dependencia con un criado es algo enfermizo. Él no es tu padre, ni tu familia, Ciel, recuérdalo._

_No- pensó Ciel -él es esa cosa que me está devorando incluso antes de arrancarme el alma en la tumba._

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**N. de la A.: Hola de nuevo, aquí llego con otro capítulo de esta extraña historia. Como siempre, no es para menores de 18 años, y quien quiera es libre de continuarla o aportar ideas alternativas. **

**Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, y espero que sigáis disfrutando con nuestros dos protagonistas XD**.

COMO A UN PERRO

La luz de la mañana sorprendió a Ciel tumbado boca a bajo en la cama, débil y dolorido tras el estrés físico y emocional al que se había visto sometido hacía tan solo unas horas. Además, no había podido dormir casi nada , ahogado en lágrimas la mayor parte de la noche. No quería moverse, no quería hablar, y lo hubiera dado todo por desaparecer en aquel instante. Se limitaba a escuchar los leves ruidos que producía su mayordomo al moverse por la habitación, descorriendo las cortinas, sacando ropa del armario, o poniendo la bandeja con el té sobre la mesilla de noche.

Los ojos entreabiertos de Ciel seguían los quehaceres del mayordomo cuando este entraba en su campo de visión, alcanzando a distinguir su esbelta figura negra contra la intensa luz que se colaba por los ventanales.

Bocchan, es hora de levantarse. Su desayuno está preparado.

Me duele – fue la única respuesta del chico.

Ciel sintió ceder el colchón bajo el peso del mayordomo para después notar como este levantaba su camisón para dejar al descubierto sus nalgas, una vez más. Tras un breve escrutinio, Sebastian abandonó la habitación para regresar con una sustancia untuosa que aplicó con sumo cuidado en el trasero del chico. Ciel le dejaba hacer sin emitir una queja, después de todo, la noche anterior el mayordomo había conquistado su cuerpo, clavando su bandera de triunfo profunda y certera en aquella parcela podrida de su ser que se había rendido tan fácilmente.

_Ya no me pertenezco_ .

Por primera vez este pensamiento quedó claramente formulado en su mente.

Sebastian lo dejó descansar un rato más, durante el cual Ciel siguió sin dar señales de vida. Su mirada perdida , observando las motas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente, entrevistas en la luz del sol que se filtraba en la habitación.

-Bocchan, debe levantarse ahora, dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos llegará Mr. Atkinson para revisar el estado de cuentas de la compañía tras el último trimestre.

La suave voz de Sebastian parecía estar hablando de un universo paralelo distante y extraño, ajeno a lo que había entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Sin embargo, como un autómata el chico se incorporó hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama, volviendo a quedar inmóvil, incapaz de tomar la más pequeña decisión. Incapaz de continuar con la rutina de cada mañana en la que unas acciones seguían a otras mecánicamente. Hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Sebastian, arrodillado frente a él. Y esos ojos lo llamaron susurrando su nombre, pero no el nombre que le dieron sus padres, si no otro más profundo que llevaba impreso en cada célula, en cada átomo de su ser, palabra impronunciable e infinitamente poderosa. Y una vez que su alma hubo salido por su boca para encontrar el sendero oscuro que marcaba la mirada del demonio, en ese estado alterado, Ciel vio como el mayordomo posaba la mano en su mejilla, bajando lentamente por su cuello, acariciando su pecho.

-Parece que la lección de ayer resultó ser algo… dura , y a pesar de que los resultados no fueron totalmente satisfactorios, quiero compensarle por sus esfuerzos…Bocchan.

A esas alturas la sangre del joven circulaba al ritmo que el demonio marcaba con su influjo sobrenatural, el cuerpo de Ciel respondiendo con vida propia a los estímulos de Sebastian.

_Entrégate a mí, porque ya eres mío._

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente vacía de Ciel, atrapada aún en las grietas verticales en que se habían transformado los ojos de Sebastian.

_Si…_ - fue la única respuesta que su mente y su cuerpo gritaron en ese preciso instante.

_Sólo existo para que tú me devores, nací para ser tu regalo._

Lentamente, la manos de Sebastian abrieron los muslos del chico para tomar su miembro con las manos.

Poco después Ciel respiraba pesadamente al sentir los labios de Sebastian sobre su sexo endurecido, mientras su lengua trazaba sin prisa complicados senderos sobre la suave piel. El chico no pudo determinar con claridad cuanto tiempo estuvo el mayordomo lamiendo , chupando su miembro con enloquecedora dedicación, pero si atesoró el vívido recuerdo de los labios del sirviente empapados en sustancia blanquecina, y de cómo se limpió la boca suavemente con el dorso de la mano desnuda, para después comenzar a vestirlo abotonando su camisa, su cara a un palmo de la de Ciel, que no pudo resistir la tentación de acortar esa distancia para besar aquella boca que tanto placer le había dado y que le atraía como un imán. Sin embargo el diablo apartó el rostro.

Sólo faltan cinco minutos para que llegue Mr. Atkinson, Bocchan.- aquella sonrisa perversa y enigmática de vuelta en sus facciones.

Ciel no pudo resistir la necesidad de abofetear aquella cara perfecta y borrar así la insolente sonrisa y la sutil mueca de desprecio que la acompañaba.

-¡Me tratas como a un perro! ¡ Estás intentando domarme como hiciste con ese maldito animal del demonio! ¿Me castigas, y luego me acaricias para doblegar mi voluntad? ¿Para destruir mi orgullo? ¡Maldito esclavo insolente! Cómo te atreves!

- Si le trato como a un perro- la mirada del mayordomo continuaba clavada en la de Ciel con inescrutable indiferencia - es porque se comporta como tal, cual vulgar chucho en busca de cariño… Bocchan.

- Qué estás diciendo?- la indignación de Ciel crecía por momentos.

- Lo sabe muy bien, Bocchan, dígame si no, ¿qué pensaba encontrar en mis labios?

La sonrisa de Sebastian había desaparecido, dando paso a uno de sus rostros más duros e inexpresivos.

Ante el atónito silencio de Ciel , Sebastian continuó hablando mientras ajustaba el parche en el ojo de su amo:

Incluso la necedad de esos animales tiene sus límites, ya que jamás buscarían afecto donde no puede haberlo.

En ese punto el mayordomo rió quedamente y murmuró para sus adentros:

Entre los de mi estirpe se dice que solo existen dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana. En fin- concluyó el sirviente, consultando su reloj de bolsillo- llevamos un imperdonable retraso de cinco minutos sobre el horario establecido, Bocchan, y no queremos abusar más de la paciencia del señor Atkinson, no es cierto?

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

N. de la A.: _Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo otra vez con un capítulo más. No se si os gustará demasiado, porque me ha salido un poco rarito. Bueno, de todas formas, mi única intención es que disfruteis.:) _

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, porque me impulsan a vencer mi pereza y mi falta de inspiración y a continuar con la historia._

_Y por supuesto, siento haber tardado tanto en traeros esta entrega. El próximo capi no tardará tanto, lo prometo._

_Ah, y otra cosa. En vista de que soy taaaann mala poniendo títulos, a partir de ahora me limitaré a los números romanos, ok?_

_Saludos!_

**-IV-**

El día estaba siendo caluroso. Demasiado para el gusto de Ciel, que había ordenado crear una pequeña oficina improvisada en ese rincón de sus jardines que tanto le gustaba, bajo la única y frondosa palmera se erguía en los terrenos de la familia Phantomhive: la única palmera que había resistido el duro clima invernal británico, rodeada de los robles y los castaños que constituían la normalidad de los extensos terrenos de la mansión.

Ciel disfrutaba de aquellos momentos de paz, concentrado en ciertos documentos que absorbían plenamente su atención y que eran un paréntesis en lo que se refería a su verdadero dolor de cabeza: su mayordomo.

Transcurrido un buen rato, el chico se encontró firmando y archivando la última factura del día, y acto seguido quedó mirando sus manos pálidas apoyadas sobre la madera oscura de la mesa. Cualquier cosa era buena para retrasar el momento de vérselas con el sirviente de sus pesadillas. Así que cuando escuchó el ruido de unos pasos sobre las piedrecillas del camino, decidió encaramarse a un árbol cercano para evitar ser visto, y por tanto ser congruente con su decisión, que había tomado días antes, de establecer el mínimo contacto posible con el demonio, y así reducir drásticamente las posibilidades de ser herido de nuevo. De ser descubierto y expuesto por aquellos ojos oscuros incapaces de la más mínima compasión.

Y así habían transcurrido los días, Ciel convertido en una sombra muda, esquiva y rencorosa, que transmitía sus órdenes a través de Tanaka, y que sólo se dirigía directamente al mayordomo en caso de perentoria necesidad.

Por supuesto, Sebastian tenía vedado el acceso a su dormitorio, y ahora Ciel se las arreglaba para bañarse y vestirse sólo, disponiendo del anciano Tanaka para dar el visto bueno final a su indumentaria. Curiosamente, todo ello le hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo, ya que así tenía la sensación de estar rompiendo un poco la enfermiza dependencia que había mantenido con el demonio. Sin embargo, el antiguo mayordomo tenía sus limitaciones, y Sebastian seguía encargándose de cumplir ciertas tareas rutinarias, incluida la de alimentar a su joven señor.

-Bocchan- Sebastian había aparecido por fin en el camino de gravilla para depositar la bandeja con un tentempié sobre la mesa.- Su merienda. Hoy he preparado helado de chocolate acompañado por un te frío de menta.

Su voz resonaba suave e inalterable mientras , inclinado sobre la mesa, disponía los cubiertos y la servilleta, esperando a que el joven se decidiera a aparecer.

-Bocchan- prosiguió el mayordomo ante la ausencia de respuesta- Si no viene inmediatamente, el helado se derretirá y su merienda se echará a perder.

Nadie lo hubiera notado. Nadie hubiera percibido la contrariedad y la ira bajo el tono suave y monótono, imperturbable, con que Sebastian pronunció aquellas palabras. Nadie excepto Ciel, que había pasado horas, días, años observando muy de cerca aquella cara perfecta y aparentemente tan inexpresiva. Pero sólo aparentemente.

El chico lo supo con certeza. Sebastian estaba contrariado, y molesto. Todo un descubrimiento, tratándose de un ser que no se inmutaba por nada, que estaba más allá de las emociones humanas. _Qué sorpresa_- pensó Ciel_- parece que no has encajado muy bien el hecho de no poder jugar más a tu juego preferido: representar el papel de sirviente perfecto. Y seguramente sabes que un movimiento equivocado te ha conducido a esta situación" tan aburrida y desagradable"._

Sebastian había cruzado la línea, y el pequeño humano no había podido soportar su juego de demonio, despiadado, duro y cruel. Lo único que se le escapaba a Ciel era _por qué_ había cruzado esa línea. El joven, encaramado al árbol, nadaba en un mar de preguntas, prolongando el silencio, al resguardo de las miradas del mayordomo, que permanecía junto a la mesa, apilando en ordenados montones los papeles que había dejado Ciel.

-Sebastian.- pronunció al fin el chico- ayúdame a bajar.

Lo había decidido. En aquellos pocos instantes había creado su propio protocolo de actuación frente el demonio. Debía averiguar. Y para ello tenía que experimentar y dejarse llevar por _aquella cosa_, pero con los ojos bien abiertos. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Arriesgarse.

Sebastian alzó la mirada para localizarlo. La sorpresa pintada en sus ojos. Después, la sonrisa de satisfacción: su pequeño humano le había concedido una tregua. Así que el demonio volvió a camuflarse en su papel de sirviente con sumo placer.

-Bocchan- pronunció con dulzura, como quien llama a un gato asustadizo.- Aquí hay un saliente en la corteza donde puede apoyar el pie y… si , muy bien- continuó Sebastian, extendiendo sus brazos invitadores al pie del árbol- no tenga miedo, estoy aquí.

_No tenga miedo, estoy aquí._

Esas palabras bailaron unos instantes en la mente de Ciel, mientras bajaba de las ramas para aterrizar en la acogedora trampa de su abrazo. Lo supo en cuanto el mayordomo atrapó su cuerpo en su cálida presa, para después arrodillarse en el suelo, con el chico a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Su voz interior le susurró que aquel juego le venía grande. Aquel juego hecho por y para el demonio, donde Ciel no era más que el juguete. Aún así, el joven estaba decidido a averiguar el por qué de aquello. Aunque supiera con certeza que llevaba todas las de perder cuando los ojos y las manos enguantadas de Sebastian se posaron en su cara y en su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo detenidamente.

Parece que no tiene más que unos cuantos rasguños, pero… no le parece que ha adoptado un comportamiento bastante infantil, bocchan? Dentro de poco cumplirá dieciséis años, y creo que es bastante inadecuado jugar al escondite a estas alturas.

No te hagas el loco.- contestó Ciel.- Toda situación la has provocado tú. Y lo sabes...

Aún así- le interrumpió Sebastian- reitero que su proceder ha sido, y está siendo, totalmente impropio de usted. Tan inmaduro…. Se ha enfrentado a asesinos y mafiosos y sin embargo se esconde de mí, que sólo soy su mayordomo…

Por favor. No me hagas reir.- una sonrisa insolente y despreciativa asomó en los labios del adolescente.- ¿intentas seguir fingiendo? ¿Sigues jugando a ser el mayordomo perfecto después de todo lo que me hiciste? No sabía que _tirarse al señor_ entrara dentro de la lista de tareas diarias del perfecto sirviente.

Bocchan, por favor. Modere su lenguaje. No es en absoluto …

¿Apropiado? Pero supongo que la situación si te pareció muy _apropiada_ la última vez que me tuviste debajo,¿ verdad? ¿Disfrutaste?

La última pregunta fue lanzada con todo el rencor que Ciel sentía en aquellos momentos.

Mucho,- la taimada respuesta de Sebastian no se hizo esperar- en realidad…tanto como usted.

Aquella contestación, susurrada a un palmo del rostro de Ciel, hizo que este se tambaleara por dentro como una marioneta a la que le tiran de los hilos. Y el marionetista era Sebastian. El demonio movía los hilos a su antojo, y el joven respondía a cada estímulo sin poder evitarlo. Sebastian tiraba de un hilo, y Ciel lloraba, tiraba de otro, y Ciel sentía alivio, pena, angustia ,odio, placer, dolor…

-Estas… enfermo. – murmuró Ciel al fin, atrapado en el abrazo del mayordomo.

Sebastian sonrió inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado. Ciel vio en su mirada una mezcla aterradora de curiosidad, diversión, sorpresa y crueldad. Al final la sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mas dura:

No, en absoluto. Se trata de mi naturaleza, bocchan. No olvide _qué_ soy yo. Sin embargo, yo diría que el único _enfermo _que hay aquí - una leve risa resonó en su garganta al pronunciar la palabra- … es usted. Bocchan.

Ciel no estaba preparado para ese disparo a bocajarro. De pronto fue consciente de todo. Dolorosamente consciente de estar sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de su mayordomo, de llevar no sabía cuanto tiempo en aquella posición. De haber permitido aquel juego sin oponer una resistencia real. De no haber pronunciado las palabras necesarias para detener los avances de aquel lobo con piel de cordero. De haberse mentido a sí mismo desde aquel primer día en el baño.

_Sí. Él era el único enfermo._

-Veo que ya lo ha comprendido, bocchan. – las palabras de Sebastian lo devolvieron a la realidad- Estoy atado a usted por un contrato: una palabra suya hubiera bastado para detenerme.

_Pero no me detuvo_. _ Por lo menos no a tiempo._

Aquellas palabras no pronunciadas flotaron entre ellos. Ciel apartó la mirada, cubierto de vergüenza.

Hasta que sintió como las manos enguantadas abandonaban su cuerpo para desabotonar el chaleco, y luego la camisa del propio mayordomo. Ciel levantó la vista para descubrir el trozo de piel que la camisa abierta de Sebastian dejaba al descubierto. No entendía. ¿Se trataba de un ofrecimiento?¿ De un intento de hacer las paces?

Invirtamos el orden de los factores. Verá como ese hecho no altera el producto.- susurró el mayordomo.

Ciel comprendió. Sebastian pretendía demostrarle de forma palmaria que el monstruo habitaba en su pequeño cuerpo, en su mente torcida, ofreciéndole la iniciativa en aquella partida. Le estaba ofreciendo arriesgarse o abandonar el juego en aquel instante. Le estaba ofreciendo la prueba de que la perversión y el deseo de lo prohibido habitaban dentro de Ciel, y Sebastian sólo era el flautista del cuento, que llamaba a la fiera con su música. Así que Ciel no pudo más que deslizar lentamente la tela blanca hasta que cayó de los hombros de Sebastian, y no pudo dejar de notar como se le aceleraba el pulso al contemplar aquel cuerpo…perfecto. La piel de un blanco marmóreo, casi translúcida en algunos puntos, descansaba sobre unos músculos suavemente definidos, dejando entrever los senderos azulados que trazaban las venas aquí y allá. La mirada del chico ascendió lentamente del torso al rostro de Sebastian, para encontrar sus ojos clavados en él, la boca entreabierta en una leve sonrisa invitadora.

Ciel se inclinó lentamente hasta rozar la piel del cuello con sus labios primero, y después con su lengua, trazando un sendero descendente, impregnándose del particular olor del demonio. Ciel se sorprendió de la calidez de aquel cuerpo. Casi había esperado encontrarlo frío como el mármol. Qué irracionalidad. ¿No había probado ya el cuerpo del mayordomo hacía tan solo unos días? Sin embargo, aquella experiencia le resultaba totalmente nueva. En esta ocasión podría explorar a su antojo a un Sebastian pasivo y dócil.

Cuando llegó al pecho se detuvo.

_Late._

Fue la única palabra que cruzó la mente de Ciel al percibir el palpitar del músculo en el pecho de Sebastian. Junto con el leve subir y bajar que acompañaba a la respiración ,rítmica y pausada.

Aquello fue toda una sorpresa para Ciel.

No me imaginaba que fueras una imitación tan perfecta del ser humano.- observó el joven quedamente.

Como única respuesta, el mayordomo se tumbó totalmente sobre la hierba, para que el chico pudiera acomodar mejor la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Ciel permaneció en aquella posición , cerrando los ojos, concentrado en el ritmo de aquel corazón vacío.

Las manos de Sebastian se entrelazaron con delicadeza en el pelo del chico, mientras mil pensamientos contradictorios brillaban como fogonazos en la mente de este.

Lo quería. Quería a _aquella cosa_. Sentía que si por alguna causa alguien arrancara a Sebastian de su vida, moriría de pena o locura. Lo quería por la fuerza de la necesidad, como un náufrago querría al trozo de madera al que se aferra para no ahogarse. Sentimiento extraño, no nacido de la afinidad que surge entre dos seres, si no por la fuerza de la situación, que empuja al más débil a abrazar a su protector, a su verdugo , para que este muestre clemencia. Todo ello disfrazado de amor por los oscuros engranajes de la retorcida mente del muchacho.

Ciel lo sabía. Sabía que ese complejo mecanismo de protección era casi tan falso como las caricias de Sebastian.

Y sin embargo, para Ciel, aquel espejismo emocional era la verdad en la que flotaba. Y le resultaba tan difícil mirar más allá de él para contemplar la realidad…

Así que siguió inmerso en aquella pantomima de caricias vacías que fingían afecto, continuando con la exploración del cuerpo de Sebastian, esta vez deslizando su mano hasta el notorio bulto de sus pantalones. Cuando alcanzó ese punto, el ritmo de los latidos del corazón del mayordomo se incrementó considerablemente. Ciel continuó descendiendo con la húmeda caricia de su lengua hasta llegar al límite que marcaban los pantalones en las caderas del demonio. Hizo una pausa para desabrochar los botones y así descubrir el miembro de Sebastian, que emitió un ronco gemido de placer cuando la lengua de su amo le rozó. Una. Dos veces. Las caricias experimentales prosiguieron hasta que Ciel se sintió lo suficientemente familiarizado con aquella parte de la anatomía del demonio como para rodearla con sus labios.

Y le gustó. Notó como su propio miembro tensaba la tela de sus pantalones a la par que una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, ejerciendo una leve presión , invitándolo a que introdujera en su boca todo lo que pudiera. Después comenzó a chupar con movimientos rítmicos prolongando la felación todo lo que pudo. Hasta que comenzó a dolerle el cuello por lo incómodo de su postura.

-Acarícieme con la mano mientras … me come - dijo Sebastian.- Así le resultará más fácil. Si, así, …con suavidad, mmm.

Ciel levantó la vista, y contempló la expresión del sirviente, una mezcla de fascinación y deseo, ojos que lo observaban con inmensa atención. Sus labios entreabiertos habían olvidado dibujar la sempiterna sonrisa.

Finalmente, Sebastian se derramó en la boca del joven, arqueando suavemente la espalda, manchando sus guantes de verde al arrancar unas briznas de hierba.

Ciel se arrodilló junto al mayordomo y escupió el líquido blanquecino. No le gustaba demasiado aquel sabor desconocido. Después observó de nuevo al demonio para descubrir su mirada perdida y brillante; y entonces lo supo. La revelación que había esperado conseguir se presentó ante él: Sebastian estaba caminando por el borde de su propia navaja, estaba recorriendo su propio sendero prohibido quebrantando cuales quiera que fueran las leyes que regían a los de su clase. Pero… ¿qué camino estaba siguiendo? ¿Hacia dónde iba? No acababa de entender todo aquello.

Ciel siguió observando a Sebastian , que en ese momento había cerrado los ojos. Se acercó más y más… hasta que su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros de la del mayordomo. Otra vez la tentación. Cómo quería morder aquella _manzana_ de carne suave y perfecta. El joven se imaginó besando, mordiendo aquellos labios…

Y estuvo a punto.

Pero de pronto los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron para dar paso a una mirada heladora que congeló el movimiento de aproximación de Ciel.

Si el chico no estuviera tan seguro de ser quien era, y del contrato que le vinculaba con el demonio, hubiera sentido pánico por su propia integridad. Juraría que en ese instante, el impulso más profundo de Sebastian hubiera sido arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo.

-Bocchan.- La voz del mayordomo sonó monótona e inalterada- Es tarde. Debería ir a preparar la cena. Si me permite…- Acompañó sus palabras con un ligero movimiento de incorporación.

Ciel vio como Sebastian se alejaba por el sendero de gravilla por el que llegó, llevando consigo la bandeja con la merienda que el chico no había tocado. Nada en sus movimientos haría sospechar que su amo había probado los límites de su paciencia.

Cuando la figura del mayordomo hubo desaparecido, Ciel se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrado. En su soledad, se permitió caer de rodillas y gritar, para luego levantarse y comenzar a golpear el frágil mobiliario improvisado en el que había estado trabajando. A base de patadas destrozó la silla, hundió la mesa y al final, sólo quedó él, sentado en el suelo entre una nube de papeles sucios y desordenados.

El silencio se hizo en su mente. En su alma. Y se sintió completamente vacío. Muerto.

En ese momento estuvo seguro de ser tan solo una cáscara hueca con forma humana.

De pronto rompió a reir.

_A este paso, cuando vengas a devorar mi alma, monstruo, no va a quedar ni un pedazo de ella. Porque seré solo eso. Una cáscara vacía. Y te sabré a poco…_

El sol iba bajando en el horizonte mientras Ciel recorría el camino de vuelta a la mansión. A pesar de todo, estaba decidido a seguir el hilo de Ariadna que llevaba a la verdad. Aunque fuera a ciegas, sólo guiado por sus propias y débiles intuiciones. Porque al fin y al cabo, el vínculo que lo unía al demonio le permitía _sentir_ que algo se movía en el _fondo_, aunque la superficie permaneciera impasible. Y lo averiguaría aún a riesgo de ahogarse en el intento. Aún a riesgo de encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mirada cruel y despiadada. O con algo infinitamente peor.

N. de la A: Para aquellos/as que queréis ver a Ciel contraatacar, don´t worry, en el próximo capi lo hará a base de bien. Je,jejjeje!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_N. de la A.: Hola a todos de nuevo, de verdad que siento haberme retrasado meses en subir un nuevo capítulo. No tengo excusa. Bueno, si, la falta de inspiración y que últimamente las circunstancias de mi vida no me han dejado mucho tiempo para pararme y sentarme a escribir._

_En cuanto al capítulo, aclarar que es una ida de olla total y absoluta. Quedais avisadas/os._

_ADVERTENCIAS: Como siempre, esto es sólo para lectores adultos, si no tienes 18 años te recomiendo que no lo leas. _

_Además hay lo que podríamos llamar incesto. Y sexo explícito. Y añado, sadomaso. En fin, el capítulo viene completito, así que si sois muy sensibles a estas cosas no os recomiendo leerlo._

_Ah, y un Enterrador (Undertaker) bastante OOc. _

_Además me gustaría decir que esta historia también está subida en el blog que aparece en mi perfil, (parece que aquí no me deja poner el enlace) , __donde también he publicado algunos drabbles muy cortitos sobre Ciel y Sebastian._

___Ah y otra cosa: perdonad si no aparecen los guiones al inicio de los diálogos. No se que pasa que al subir el capítulo a fanfiction se borran automáticamente, y no hay manera... en fin._

_Bueno, pues espero que disfrutéis con el capítulo, que de eso se trata:_

**-V-**

Y dime, _mayordomo_, ¿cómo está tu cachorro humano?- La voz del Enterrador resonó cargada de ironía en la oscuridad de la noche que acababa de comenzar.

Sebastian, en la verja de entrada a la mansión observaba al visitante, que parecía no tener intención de apearse de su viejo carromato.

¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?- fue la respuesta del sirviente.

Oh, voy de camino a la casa de los Mcdougal. El viejo patriarca acaba de abandonar este mundo, así que hay un cadáver fresco esperándome allí. Y tú, mayordomo, ¿no deberías estar atareado preparando la cena de tu señor, o lo que quiera que sea… en vez de estar como un perro ocioso a la puerta de la casa que guardas?

Sebastian desvió la mirada hacia un punto indefinido que parecía encontrarse detrás del enterrador y guardó silencio.

Parece que hoy estás aún menos hablador que de costumbre, demonio…

Sigue tu camino, o llegarás tarde- le cortó Sebastian.

Oh, que considerado por tu parte, sirviente, pero aún puedo hacerte compañía un rato más, he salido con tiempo.

Sebastian lo miró de soslayo con fastidio apenas reflejado en su rostro, y se movió unos pasos hasta dejarse caer en el banco de piedra que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada.

Estás muriendo de hambre, demonio.- dijo el Enterrador observándolo- ¿Hasta cuando vas a prolongar esta situación?

Hasta que mi señor consiga vengarse de…

Venga ya. ¿Me tomas por imbécil? ¿Quieres que piense que un demonio como tú necesita tanto tiempo para cazar a los enemigos de su amo y matarlos? ¿Seis años para destruir a una panda de estúpidos humanos? ¿ A quién quieres engañar?

Sebastian permaneció callado e inexpresivo mientras elevaba la vista al cielo cuajado de estrellas. Ni una nube cubría la bóveda celeste.

Eres una criatura tan miserable… - continuó el Enterrador.- ¿Me equivoco si digo que el contrato es lo único que te ata a la existencia? Si, ya veo, es lo único que te salva de convertirte en una alimaña como tus congéneres. Por eso le has "roto las piernas" a tu pequeño humano, para que sólo pueda andar con tu ayuda… y te necesite siempre. Que perverso.

Estuve mucho tiempo cazando y comiendo- Sebastian rompió de pronto su silencio- nada más. Me perdí. Estuve a punto de desaparecer. De devorarme a mí mismo. De hundirme en la inconsciencia.

No sabía por qué había dicho aquello, a modo de confesión. Las palabras habían salido solas de su boca.

Después de todo es tu naturaleza, ¿no, demonio? Vagar como un perro devorándolo todo a tu paso…y acabar desapareciendo en tu propia maldad, sucumbiendo a tu propia hambre. Pero eso no es para ti, ¿verdad?

Sebastian siguió callado, dejando que el visitante siguiera desgranando sus miserias ocultas.

Eres demasiado soberbio, incluso para ser un demonio. Tú no te resignarás jamás a un final como ese. Siempre me llamaste la atención. Desde que te vi por vez primera, hace ya tanto tiempo…

Tras unos instantes, el enterrador continuó con su monólogo:

Tan soberbio, y a la vez humillándote hasta límites que serían la vergüenza de tus congéneres. Nadie de los tuyos se hubiera rebajado jamás a mezclarse con humanos como tú lo has hecho…

Mientras decía esto, el sepulturero sacó de entre sus ropas un medallón que parecía ser muy antiguo, de tosca elaboración, el metal deslucido aún mostraba el nombre de su dueña grabado en él: Celia Phantomhive.

Sebastian le dedicó al objeto una mirada fugaz, y volvió a elevar los ojos al cielo, recordando la primera vez que había visto aquel medallón, reposando sobre la piel suave y pálida de su dueña.

Hacía siglos de aquello.

De aquella mujer.

Era apenas una jovencita delicada, poca cosa. Demasiado delgada , su aya insistía en que comiera platos enormes, tanto que ni un cantero de la época hubiera podido dar cuenta de ellos.

Recordaba aquella primera vez; ella había logrado escapar de la mirada vigilante de su ama, y había ido a topar con la del demonio, que la observaba fijamente encaramado a la rama de un árbol , justo en el límite del bosque que por aquel entonces era su "territorio".

La mirada de la joven tropezó con Sebastian, aquel muchacho desnudo sobre la rama del árbol que la escrutaba con toda atención. Aquellos ojos rojos la mantenían clavada a la tierra y no la dejaban mover un músculo. Hasta que su aya la llamó desde la distancia, salvándola de aquel instante terrible.

Pero aquella misma noche Sebastian la siguió hasta su hogar, la morada del conde de Phantomhive, y trepó por el muro vertical de piedra con agilidad sobrenatural, como si fuera una enorme araña ingrávida, hasta llegar a la habitación que le interesaba.

Allí la encontró, despierta, sentada en su lecho como si estuviera esperando su visita. Unos ojos enormes llenos de pánico le dieron la bienvenida.

Sebastian la había seguido con el sólo propósito de devorar su alma. Otra comida más. Pero al verla sentada, temblando sobre las sábanas, el largo cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros como una cascada, reconsideró sus intenciones.

Unos minutos después , el demonio estaba sobre ella acariciando sus pequeños pechos, sintiendo los pezones oscuros y endurecidos contra la palma de su mano.

Y poco tiempo más tarde, el íncubo había vencido toda resistencia, arrancando gemidos de placer de la joven cada vez que entraba y salía de aquel cuerpo tan menudo, tan estrecho.

Fue una noche larga. Como todas las que le siguieron.

A lo largo de varios años, la delicada Celia parió con dolor a los hijos que había engendrado con el demonio.

Dos niños, y una niña.

Los tres inquietantemente clónicos. Pelo negro, ojos oscuros. La herencia genética de su madre totalmente ausente, en favor de los rasgos del padre.

Los tres fueron criaturas hermosas, y destacaron entre sus iguales, en sus glorias tanto como en sus miserias. Después de todo, en su naturaleza estaba escrito.

Los dos chicos murieron pronto, luchando en las guerras civiles instigadas por la nobleza.

Sólo quedó la chica para heredar el título de su madre y continuar la progenie. Y así se hizo.

Sebastian, mientras tanto, observaba los acontecimientos desapasionadamente, con el pasar de los siglos vio nacer y morir sucesivas generaciones de su estirpe sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, observando con curiosidad como su herencia genética se iba diluyendo con cada generación que pasaba… hasta llegar a Ciel Phantomhive. La sangre que corría por las venas del chico era la misma que la suya , pero de forma tan corrompida, que había heredado los rasgos de su madre. Y su precaria salud.

De pronto, la voz del enterrador sacó a Sebastian de sus recuerdos:

Es hora de que me vaya.

Con gesto cansino y torpe, el shinigami regresó a al carromato y emprendió de nuevo su camino, despidiéndose con un movimiento de la cabeza. Pero antes de desaparecer, lanzó una pregunta en dirección a Sebastian:

Dime, ¿ serás capaz de cumplir tu parte del contrato? ¿Serás capaz de satisfacer todas las necesidades de ese pequeño monstruo retorcido que has creado?

Tras esto, el enterrador rió a su peculiar manera, antes de perderse en la distancia.

Sin considerar las palabras del sepulturero, el mayordomo emprendió el camino de gravilla que conducía hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión, aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había sido todo una feliz coincidencia. Al menos para él.

Justo cuando estaba al borde de la nada, a punto de perderse en su hambre, el chico se había cruzado en su camino. Pidiendo auxilio. A punto de ser muerto el último de la estirpe que inició con aquella humana, algo se agitó en su interior.

Él estaba naufragando, y la única huella que podría haber quedado de su paso por el mundo parecía a punto de extinguirse con la vida de aquel niño de diez años.

Así que aquella fue su salvación. No sólo la del chico, si no también la suya, en cierto modo.

El contrato.

Como había dicho el Enterrador, eso había sido el ancla que lo había estado salvando de las garras de la animalidad inherente a un demonio. Lo había ayudado tanto, lo había forzado a mantener viva su consciencia…

Pero jamás… jamás iba a permitir que su joven amo llegara a esa conclusión.

**o&o**

Sebastian abrió la puerta del estudio para encontrar al joven conde sentado a oscuras, la única luz que iluminaba la estancia era la que provenía de las estrellas que brillaban tenues en el exterior.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- fueron las palabras cortantes con las que el chico recibió al mayordomo.

- Preparando la cena, señor.

- He visto como hablabas con el enterrador en la puerta trasera. ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a holgazanear?

- Necesitaba tomar el aire.

- Necesitabas tomar el aire…- Ciel remedó al sirviente, haciendo mofa de sus palabras- No sabía que un demonio necesitase tomar el aire… ¿No estarás escondiéndome nada, verdad?

- ¿ Qué podría estar escondiendo, señor?- Sebastian respondió con otra pregunta, y Ciel prefirió dejarlo ahí. Realmente, prefería no saber lo que se ocultaba detrás de las ambigüedades del mayordomo.

- La cena estará lista en media hora, señor. ¿La tomará en el comedor o prefiere que la suba al estudio?

- En el estudio.

Sebastian hizo una leve inclinación y dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a las cocinas, pero el chico lo detuvo:

Sebastian. Quédate.

Esas palabras bastaron para clavar a Sebastian sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

El chico se levantó de su asiento, emergiendo de entre las sombras hasta situarse delante del demonio.

-Bésame. – Fue la orden que salió de los labios de Ciel.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio. Incluso el chico estuvo a punto de pensar que el demonio desobedecería su orden directa. Cerró los ojos, esperando tenso.

Hasta que sintió como los labios de Sebastian rozaban su mejilla en algo lejanamente parecido a lo que debía ser un beso.

En la boca. – Añadió Ciel. – Bésame en la boca.-

Su tono era bajo, un susurro tenso:

Quiero que me beses como se besan los amantes. Como mi padre besaba a mi madre.

Otro silencio tenso. Sebastian, rígido como una tabla no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento, sus ojos clavados en la alfombra.

¿Acaso no eres capaz de cumplir una orden tan sencilla como esta…?

¿Puedo preguntar, señor, el motivo de su insistencia?

Otra respuesta ambigua a sus deseos.

Se acabó. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. Después de todo te estoy entregando mi alma a cambio y no toleraré más que absoluta obediencia.- murmuró Ciel- Quítate la ropa. Puedes quedarte con los guantes puestos.

Sebastian suspiró, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa poco a poco, dejándola caer al suelo, a sus pies.

Contra la pared- ordenó el chico.

El mayordomo tomó posición en silencio, apoyando sus manos enguantadas sobre el papel pintado de una de las paredes del estudio, el resto de su cuerpo desnudo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Ciel iba hacia un rincón y cogía una fusta. Sebastian reconoció inmediatamente aquel instrumento. Él mismo lo había usado cientos de veces al conducir alguno de los carruajes de la mansión.

Vamos a ver si tratándote igual que a una bestia hago desaparecer ese maldito orgullo que tienes metido en cada célula del cuerpo, demonio.

El primer golpe cayó sobre la espalda. Fuerte y seco, el dolor comenzó a aparecer segundos después de que se produjera el impacto.

Después de ese golpe vino otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Cada vez más intensos.

Sebastian llevó la cuenta de todos y cada uno. Al cabo de un rato la cifra llegó a ciento cincuenta. Calculaba que a esas alturas, incluso él, ya debía tener la espalda hecha un guiñapo sanguinoliento.

Más tarde, la fusta comenzó a impactar en sus nalgas. Se sorprendió. No lo esperaba. Pero no pronunció ni el menor sonido. Dejó que el chico siguiera descargando su rabia sobre él.

El dolor era distinto. Con cada golpe de fusta, Ciel lanzaba una frase hiriente. Todo su odio y su resentimiento dirigidos hacia él.

No le importaba.

Que siguiera.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No estaba dispuesto a darle lo que buscaba. No podía. No estaba en su naturaleza. Le hubiera hecho sentir náuseas el solo hecho de intentar "amar" al chico. Aunque fuera sangre de su sangre.

De pronto la fusta se detuvo, y se introdujo en medio de sus piernas, lentamente, primero hacia delante, luego hacia atrás, en un movimiento continuo e incesante.

Ciel guardaba silencio, concentrado en el vaivén de la fusta entre las piernas de Sebastian, absorto, como si la mano que la movía no fuera la suya.

Sebastian no se inmutó. Desde hacía un rato ya sabía que derrotero iba a tomar todo aquello.

Al cabo de un momento, el mayordomo sintió como Ciel posaba una de sus manos en su trasero desnudo, sopesándolo, acariciando sus nalgas lentamente, para después separarlas y colocar el mango de la fusta justo en la entrada, en aquel agujero estrecho de su cuerpo.

No te muevas- le susurró Ciel al oído.

Y no se movió. Aguantó sin moverse cuando el joven empujó la fusta hacia dentro con brutalidad, y permaneció quieto después, cuando el movimiento de penetración se hizo continuo y cada vez más rápido.

No había experimentado tanto dolor en mucho tiempo. Se encontraba débil, tenía hambre, no había comido desde hacia tanto...

No estaba preparado para aquella tortura.

Pero aún así… su miembro se había endurecido, y manchaba ligeramente la pared con su humedad.

De rodillas- ordenó Ciel, con voz ronca.

Sebastian obedeció y de esta forma quedó patente su erección. El chico dibujó una sonrisa sórdida.

Parece que eres como una de esas furcias del barrio de Whitechapel. Cuanto peor te tratan, más caliente...

El mayordomo no sabía de dónde había sacado su criatura aquellas vulgaridades, pero francamente, en aquel momento no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Si, bocchan, soy su furcia, su ramera…

Pues no malgastes saliva, úsala para otra cosa más útil que para hablar…

Diciendo esto, Ciel hurgó en su pantalón para sacar su sexo duro y húmedo, empujándolo directamente contra los labios de Sebastian, que abrió la boca ávido y tragó entero el miembro de su amo.

El diablo chupó, lamió , acarició suavemente la punta con su lengua, hasta que al cabo de poco el semen de su perverso adolescente le salpicó la cara y el pelo.

Ciel se abrochó los botones del pantalón, y volvió lentamente y con paso torpe hasta el sillón donde había estado sentado, a oscuras, dejando a Sebastian en aquella vergonzosa posición en medio del estudio, arrodillado y desnudo , con su miembro aún duro y erguido en su entrepierna; únicamente sus guantes cubriéndole las manos.

Ciel le dedicó una última mirada.

Todavía no te has corrido… te doy permiso para que te alivies con la mano. Cuando hayas acabado puedes irte… pero límpiate la cara antes de salir.

Si, señor.

Ciel permaneció en silencio, observando como su mayordomo se acariciaba, arrodillado en medio de la habitación.

Cuando hubo terminado, Sebastian volvió a vestirse y se retiró, no sin antes asegurar a su amo que volvería de inmediato a limpiar la mancha que acababa de dejar sobre la alfombra.


	6. Chapter 6

_**N. de la A.:**__ Aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo! Si bien el anterior fue muy , pero que muy rocambolesco y subido de tono, este es muy recatado. Lo siento, en esta ocasión no vais a encontrar ninguna escena de sexo, aunque sí alguna alusión a temas un tanto perturbadores que ya se tocaron en la entrega previa. (Que por cierto, he metido con calzador y a presión, porque yo lo valgo XD, yeah!)_

_Digamos que este es un capítulo necesario para darle un empujoncito a nuestro Sebastian. Y espero que el próximo capítulo sea el último._

_Advertencias: Como siempre, y aunque no hay escenas fuertes, no recomiendo la lectura a menores de 18._

_Espero que disfruteis con esta historia, y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han invertido un poquito de su tiempo en dejar reviews. (Ya sean reviews positivas o críticas)_

_Creo que no me dejo nada en el tintero…_

_Ah, si , vuelvo a decir que en mi blog podréis encontrar algunos pequeños fics sobre Kuroshitsuji que no he publicado en fanfiction. El enlace aparece en mi perfil.:)_

**-VI-**

Todo aquello cogió a Meilyn por sorpresa. Las prisas, las carreras por los pasillos, Sebastian gritándole desde la otra punta del corredor que llamara al doctor Doyle, y que trajera paños limpios a la habitación del joven señor.

Le gritó.

Tan impropio de él.

Cuando al fin la criada subió las escaleras de dos en dos con los paños inmaculados y entró en la habitación sin resuello lo hizo para encontrar una escena preocupante. En la cama, enredado en un revoltijo de sábanas húmedas se retorcía el conde musitando un río de murmullos incomprensibles. Sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos no descansaban en ningún lugar concreto, sino que las pupilas, una azul y otra violeta, vagaban saltando de un rincón a otro, posándose también en su mayordomo, que le sujetaba la mano izquierda con una de las suyas enguantadas, mientras que con la otra apoyada en su frente le tomaba la temperatura.

La piel del joven no mostraba mejor aspecto, empapada en sudor y con un tono ceniciento.

¿Has llamado al médico?- insistió Sebastian , mirando a Meilyn de reojo.

S… si- respondió ella- viene de camino. Por suerte estaba cerca de aquí cuando hablé con él por teléfono.

Bien- el mayordomo pareció relajarse un poco – Entonces, vuelve a la cocina y prepara un caldo suave. Las verduras están en…

Sé dónde están las verduras- replicó Meilyn.

De acuerdo, pues entonces ve. Y deja la puerta de la habitación abierta cuando salgas. Esto necesita ventilación.

Y era cierto. El dormitorio olía a fiebre y a enfermedad. Sebastian se apartó del lado del enfermo para abrir ligeramente las cortinas de los ventanales, no demasiado, para no molestar a su frágil criatura, que parecía, en ese momento, hipersensible a la luz del sol.

Luego lo desvistió y lo lavó mojando los paños que había traído la criada en una jofaina, frotando suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo, limpiando su entrepierna y sus muslos de la orina que el chico no había sido capaz de contener esa noche, presa de la fiebre y los delirios.

Después lo secó y lo envolvió en un camisón de lino blanco.

Cambió las sábanas y _gracias a Lucifer_, todo tuvo un aspecto mínimamente presentable cuando el médico asomo la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio, dando unos ligeros golpes a modo de aviso.

Sebastian se retiró a una esquina y dejó que el doctor examinara al joven. Observaba silencioso cómo las manos del médico volaban sobre el cuerpo del conde, presionando a los lados de su cuello abriendo su boca para inspeccionar la garganta, palpando el abdomen, comprobando el pulso y la temperatura…

-Bueno,- se pronunció por fin el doctor Doyle- es aparatoso, pero no serio.

Sebastian lo animó a continuar con un ademán silencioso.

¿Debo considerarle a usted como el tutor legal del chico?- preguntó de nuevo Doyle.

Por supuesto. Puede hablarme con total libertad.

Se trata de una simple mononucleosis infecciosa.

¡¿Qué?!

La mononucleosis es…

Sé perfectamente lo que es la mononucleosis.- le interrumpió Sebastian.

Oh, vamos, señor Michaelis, entonces no es necesario que se alarme de ese modo. Sólo es una enfermedad vírica que se cura con reposo y algunos calmantes.

El médico siguió enfrentándose al rostro grave del mayordomo.

Vamos, señor Michaelis, es totalmente comprensible que el joven conde haya sido víctima de este… percance. Ya sabe, los típicos escarceos de estas edades… por supuesto, puede contar con mi total discreción en el asunto.

Doctor Doyle. – Sebastian miró fijamente al médico, como una víbora miraría a un ratón.- No se si es usted consciente de que de los miembros de la familia Phantomhive no se espera otra cosa que un comportamiento intachable en toda circunstancia. Cualquier otra cosa por debajo de ese estándar, incluida una mononucleosis, es algo directa y llanamente, vergonzoso para la familia. Así que le ruego que guarde para sí sus ligeros juicios de valor y que, como usted mismo acaba de decir, guarde también, absoluta y total… confidencialidad sobre el asunto. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Se ha explicado usted con claridad meridiana, señor Michaelis- se apresuró a responder el médico. Y ahora si me disculpa…

La criada le entregará sus honorarios a la salida- continuó Sebastian, frío e inmóvil, de pie junto a la cama.

El médico se esfumó tan rápido como pudo, dejando al mayordomo sólo con su miseria.

Ciel permaneció tres días sumido en una nebulosa semiinconsciencia producida por la fiebre . De tanto en tanto recuperaba el sentido de la realidad para ver a Sebastian sentado junto a la cama, las piernas cruzadas y las manos enguantadas entrelazadas sobre las rodillas, inmóvil.

Al atardecer del tercer día el sirviente tomó medidas drásticas para bajar la fiebre cada vez más alta del chico: lo sumergió en una bañera de agua fría, ignorando sus gritos de sufrimiento; o quizás, disfrutándolos con un placer vengativo.

Ciel pasó las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas sumergido en una espesa duermevela, a ratos soñando, a ratos con la mirada fija en la nada, observando el producto de sus alucinaciones con los ojos entrecerrados.

Fue en una de estas fases cuando agarró a Sebastian, que se había recostado en el lecho, y se abrazó a él, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del sirviente, apretando todo su cuerpo, ya no tan menudo, contra el del mayordomo.

Ciel abrió los ojos, enfocando el rostro de Sebastian y pronunció una sola palabra.

Padre…

Sebastian observó con atención al chico. Otra vez estaba delirando.

Padre… te he echando tanto de menos…no me dejes.

El conde se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su sirviente, hundiendo el rostro contra su cuello, manchando la piel perfecta del demonio con su sudor.

Y con su saliva.

Ciel había comenzado a lamer la piel blanquísima y a mover sus caderas rítmicamente , hacia delante, hacia atrás, contra la pelvis del mayordomo.

Padre… dame un beso de buenas noches…- el susurro resonó sórdido en los oídos de Sebastian.

_¿Hasta que punto está roto mi hermoso muñeco de porcelana?_ Canturreó mentalmente el demonio mientras se deshacía de su criatura y lo volvía a arropar bajo las sábanas.

¿Tan podrido estaba su joven humano?

Sebastian sonrió anticipando el sabor de un alma tan corrompida como aquella. Él podría seguir su juego de perversión hasta el infinito, retorciendo caricias y susurros hasta llevarlo a las mismas puertas del infierno. Jugando a ser Vincent, jugando a cubrir todas las pequeñas insatisfacciones que "papá" dejó en el pequeño Ciel, porque trabajaba demasiadas horas, porque no tenía tiempo para escuchar las naderías de su retoño.

Podría jugar a ser su padre, y no estaría demasiado lejos de la verdad. Podría… incluso llevarlo hasta la locura.

Pero no le interesaba. Sebastian no quería un humano desquiciado, sin la presencia mental necesaria para llevar acabo su venganza. Porque eso significaría que el demonio se quedaría sin postre.

Durante las horas que siguieron Sebastian inspeccionó meticulosamente todos los cajones de la habitación , de la librería e incluso del estudio de su señor en busca de información útil. Encontró varias cartas muy clarificadoras, dirigidas a una tal Juliet. Y algún que otro pañuelo bordado apestando a perfume de mujer.

Buenos días, señor.

Ciel despertó para encontrar a su mayordomo sentado en una silla junto a la cama, en la misma postura en la que recordaba haberle visto la última vez que abrió los ojos… ¿dos días atrás?

La bandeja del desayuno esperaba en una mesita adyacente. Ciel cogió la taza de té verde con una mano temblorosa, pero antes de que pudiera llevársela a la boca, el sirviente le lanzó una pregunta:

¿Quién es Juliet?

¿Qué?

¿Quién es Juliet? – repitió Sebastian, sacando una de las misivas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y haciéndola oscilar levemente delante de los ojos del conde.

¡No te importa! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hurgar entre mis cosas?! ¡No te he dado permiso para…!

Tampoco me lo ha prohibido expresamente.

Ante el mutismo de Ciel, Sebastian procedió a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa:

Como veo que no está dispuesto a colaborar, me veo obligado a ser yo quien le diga a usted quién es la tal Juliet, con la que parece ser que mantiene una estrecha, e interesante, correspondencia. Además de un intenso affaire, por lo que he podido colegir leyendo las cartas.- Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que dejaba al descubierto una hilera de incisivos afilados como cuchillas.

Qué sabrás tú de ella, bastardo…

Oh, se muchas cosas de vital importancia y que usted, señor, parece haber pasado por alto. Que impropio de un Phantomhive obviar información de semejante calibre…

El chico lo miró sombrío y miserable , guardando silencio.

Esa tal Juliet- Sebastian pronunció el nombre lentamente, arrastrando las sílabas- es una… como lo diría… - adoptó un gesto pensativo manifiestamente teatral, llevándose dos dedos a los labios- Oh, si. Es una "cortesana profesional". Por decirlo eufemísticamente. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa, señor?

Ante el tozudo silencio de Ciel, el mayordomo prosiguió:

Significa que esa mujer ha pasado por la cama de todo hombre con nobleza y dinero con el que ha tenido la suerte de tropezar. Y el último de la lista parece haber sido usted. O quizás a estas alturas ya sea el penúltimo

El demonio dejó caer aquella última frase de forma perversa, plenamente consciente de que aquello era un ataque en plena línea de flotación para el precario equilibrio del joven.

No… - murmuró Ciel- No puede ser… ella me…

¿Ella le …"quiere"? – Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa cruel- A usted no sé. A su dinero seguro que sí. Y mucho. Eso explica el considerable agujero en sus cuentas bancarias. Oh, vamos, no me mire de esa manera, señor. Ayer me tomé la molestia de revisar los balances. Pero esa mujer no es tan egoísta, ¿verdad? – prosiguió el sirviente.- A cambio de todas sus atenciones, le ha dejado un _regalo_ llamado mononucleosis infecciosa. También conocida como la enfermedad del beso, debido a su vía de contagio. Que detallista es nuestra Juliet.

Y qué. No me voy a morir. Solo es una maldita mononucleosis. – respondió el chico.

Pero podría haber sido otro tipo de enfermedad venérea. Como por ejemplo, una sífilis, señor. Mortal, y sin cura conocida.

¿Estás insinuando que no serías capaz de curarme si contrajera la sífilis, Sebastian?- contestó Ciel con escepticismo.

Por supuesto que podría. Pero créame – una dura sonrisa cruzó el rostro del demonio- aún así, usted lo pasaría muy, pero que muy mal, durante bastante tiempo. Además, no me gustaría tener que dedicar la mitad del día a limpiar esputos de sangre de las sábanas y la ropa. No tiene ni idea de lo que cuesta eliminar ese tipo de manchas en un tejido, señor.

Ciel resopló cansado y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada. Iba a tener que explicárselo todo a aquel maldito engendro salido del infierno. Punto por punto, como alguien le explicaría el abecedario a un niño pequeño. Aunque eso supusiera mostrarse sin tapujos como la débil criatura que era.

Después de todo, pensó, aquella cosa con forma humana era incapaz de sentir, y por ello, no podía comprender del todo el funcionamiento de la mente, o del corazón, de un hombre.

Sebastian- comenzó Ciel- necesito… contacto humano. Afecto. Si no me derrumbaré, y lo más probable es que termines teniendo que encerrarme en un manicomio.

Bien- el demonio ladeó ligeramente la cabeza- Establezca ese tipo de contacto con Lady Elisabeth. Ciertamente es muy atractiva, ¿no cree, señor?

Sabes que no la soporto. Además, no me refiero sólo al contacto físico… sino al contacto emocional.

Sebastian lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, el semblante inexpresivo, intentando hacer encajar las piezas en su cabeza, poco acostumbrada a tener en cuenta ese tipo de elementos en sus ecuaciones.

Pero, señor… la señorita Juliet no le ama. Sólo lo finge. Y usted lo sabe.

Si, pero con eso me basta. Al menos lo finge, al menos lo creo por unos instantes… y eso es suficiente para mantenerme cuerdo. Después de todo… ¿quién no lleva una maldita máscara puesta? ¿Quién no engaña a los demás?

Ciel miró de reojo al mayordomo, y supo al instante lo que estaba pasando detrás de aquellos ojos inexpresivos. Otra vez aquel desprecio inmenso reflejado en el rostro inmóvil.

Señor.- dijo Sebastian , mientras daba la espalda a su amo para mirar por una de las ventanas de la habitación- Supongo que está muy familiarizado con la famosa expresión "los trapos sucios se lavan en casa", ¿verdad? Después de todo, su trabajo no es otro que lavar los trapos sucios de la reina…

Ve al grano.

El punto de todo esto, es que, ya que es usted tan débil como para no poder reprimir esa necesidad de afecto- ahí la voz del diablo se hizo de hielo- intente satisfacerla dentro de los muros de esta mansión. No podemos permitir que un lío de faldas de el golpe de gracia a su ya maltrecha reputación. Imagínese las consecuencias- continuó, casi haciendo cábalas para si mismo- La marquesa de Middleford rompería su compromiso con Lady Elisabeth, además, perdería el favor de la reina, y puede que hasta el título. Ahora tendremos (tendré) que sellar los delicados labios de la señorita Juliet, para que nunca , jamás, cometa indiscreción alguna.

Sebastian oyó la risa quebrada del conde a sus espaldas, pero siguió mirando por la ventana hacia el maltrecho jardín, donde Finny arreglaba los rosales con más entusiasmo que pericia.

Es muy divertido eso que has dicho- dijo Ciel al fin, cuando la carcajada cesó y pudo respirar de nuevo.

He dicho muchas cosas, señor. Tenga la bondad de aclararme cual de ellas le ha resultado tan cómica.

Sebastian podía sentir la mirada del chico quemando su espalda.

Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Lo de satisfacer mis necesidades dentro de los muros de la mansión. Eso- ahí la risa del joven comenzó a virar hacia un llanto histérico- es lo que he estado intentando hacer todo este tiempo.

Ah, eso explica la perversa sesión sadomasoquista a la que me sometió hace poco.. Permita que le diga, señor, que tiene usted un modo muy peculiar de saciar sus "necesidades afectivas" , como usted las llama. Espero que haya sido más dulce con la pobre señorita Juliet.

¡No seas insolente, maldito demonio!

Ah, claro, seguro que no ha sido tan despiadado con ella. Después de todo, parece que la dama es pródiga en cuestión de esas superficiales demostraciones de _amor- _el demonio pronunció la palabra como si la fuera a escupir- que los humanos llaman beso.

En ese momento, Ciel odió a su sirviente más que a nada en el mundo. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, volverle loco de ira sin elevar una palabra por encima de otra, con aquel tono tranquilo, despreciativo, refinado hasta la nausea.

Sebastian , experto en clavarle su puñal hecho en verbo, para luego retorcerlo con palabras más y más crueles cada vez.

¿Por qué le gustaba atormentarlo así? ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto haciéndole sufrir de aquella forma? Ciel pensaba y pensaba, dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre la almohada, exhausto, derrotado por la enfermedad y por aquel combate verbal que sabía perdido de antemano.

_Porque es un demonio_. Llegó la respuesta a aquellas preguntas desde algún rincón de su mente. _¿Qué otra cosa podría gustarle?_

Juliet caminaba a paso ligero por aquellas calles oscuras, hacia su casa. No le gustaba demasiado la zona, pero prefería ahorrarse los pocos centavos que le hubiera costado el trayecto en una calesa. Últimamente no le iban muy bien las cosas. Su rico amante ruso, el de las minas de carbón, había regresado por fin a su país dejándola atrás. No es que ella tuviera la más mínima intención de seguirlo, pero… siempre resultaba extraño volver a quedarse sola.

Pero lo peor era la carta que había recibido esa mañana. Lord Ciel Phantomhive le comunicaba que no podría volver a verla, poniendo como excusa su inminente matrimonio con la hija de los Middleford, etc, etc También le decía que lo sentía mucho. En fin, todo muy educado y muy formal.

Ella también lo sentía. Por una vez no se trataba de un viejo verde podrido de dinero, repulsivo con las carnes arrugadas y flácidas. Sino de un chico joven, delgado, sus músculos ligeramente marcados bajo aquella piel pálida. E igualmente podrido de dinero.

Lo que se dice un bocado muy apetitoso.

Aunque alguna vez se le escapara el nombre de otro (si, de _otro_; se lo había comentado a sus amigas de tertulia, divertida) entre beso y beso.

Al llegar al final de la calle Baker una voz suave y profunda la asustó.

Disculpe- era un hombre el que hablaba, vestido con una gabardina negra impoluta, sin sombrero (cosa extraña).- ¿Sabría decirme como llegar a la calle Harcourt?

Juliet se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y lo observó con detenimiento. Era difícil distinguirlo en la oscuridad de la calle mal iluminada, pero pudo ver la educada sonrisa en su rostro perfecto y el pelo oscuro que lo enmarcaba.

Algo la indujo a acercarse, y la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, perdiendo su cualidad amistosa y ganando un matiz predador. Pero ella no lo notó. La luz escaseaba.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de señalar con la mano la dirección que había que tomar para llegar a la calle Harcourt, un cuchillo de plata con el emblema de la familia Phantomhive atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Juliet, que se desplomó en el suelo casi al instante.

Lo siento- dijo el hombre de negro, con sus extraños ojos de un rojo brillante mirando a la mujer tendida en mitad de la calle.

Pero la verdad es que no lo sentía. En absoluto. Al menos no por ella.

Se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente el cadáver durante diez largos minutos, intentando afrontar la sensación que se retorcía en su pecho como un dragón diminuto que lo desgarrase desde el interior.

Había disfrutado matando a aquella mujer. Demasiado, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho con cualquier otra cosa desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sentía el placer de la venganza en cada célula de su ser.

¿Cómo había osado aquella escoria humana poner las manos (y los labios) sobre su criatura, sobre el fruto de su sangre (y de su esfuerzo, y de su humillación)?

Sebastian se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo los celos que había conseguido reprimir (e ignorar) durante aquellos últimos años.


End file.
